When Rurouni Kenshin Meets the Lion King
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Yup, I'm crossing these two. The characters are all lions for the most part, and the story partially follows the Lion King, part of the Rurouni Kenshin manga, and has a few original bits of my own design. See what happens as Kaoru is born to be the next queen of the Pridelands.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! So no suing me :)

"When Rurouni Kenshin Meets the Lion King"

Prologue: Birth of A New Queen, Death of An Old One

It was a dark, rainy night in the Pridelands, a lush land of green and full of life of all shapes and sizes. At Pride Rock, a large lion sat outside in the light rain, awaiting the birth of his heir. His name, Koshijiro, and he was a prime example of a true lion king. He wore a pelt of light gold, his underbelly and tips of his toes a rich cream, with a tail tip and mane the color of coal. His eyes were a warm brown, and as of now, they were filled with worry.

"Oh Great Spirit, please let my mate and cub be safe." He whispered into the air, eyes focused on the entrance to the cave his pride resided.

After what felt like hours, the old mandrill shaman, Rafiki, emerged from the cave, his face filled with sorrow.

"I am sorry my king, but your mate has not survived the birthing. Queen Arisu has joined the great kings and queens of the past in the sky." Rafiki said solemnly.

Koshijiro almost let his tears fall, but he took a deep shuddering breath; he would have to mourn his mate later, there was another matter to tend to.

"And what of my cub? Did it also…?" He asked slowly, fearing that the cub had not survived as well.

"She is inside, being tended by your niece, your majesty." Rafiki explained as he started back for the den.

'_A girl…my dear Arisu has blessed me with a daughter._' Thought the king as he followed the shaman inside.

His pride bowed their heads in respect, all in grief over the loss of their queen. Koshijiro approached one lone lioness, whose pelt was a light beige, almost white, in color. Her near pure black eyes stared up at the imposing form of the king, a sad smile on her lips.

"She is beautiful, Uncle Koshijiro, almost the spitting image of her mother." She murmured as she revealed the small cub to the king.

Koshijiro smiled as he saw his niece's words were true. Like his beloved Arisu, his daughter was beige, though a tinge darker compared to her dearly departed mother, and certainly darker compared to her elder cousin, who held her delicately between her paws.

"She is Tomoe, she is almost Arisu's double." Koshijiro whispered as he carefully cradled his daughter between his mammoth paws.

The lioness, now known as Tomoe, looked to the back of the den, where her aunt's body lay. She turned back to her uncle, eyes filled with remorse.

"I'll see to it that Queen Arisu is given a proper burial, Sire. She will be missed dearly." Tomoe bowed as she watched the king bring the tiny cub closer to him for warmth.

"Thank you Tomoe, my dear niece. Tell me…did Arisu…did my mate name our daughter?" The king asked as he watched the cub mew quietly into his mane.

"Yes Sire, she named her Kaoru…before her passing." Tomoe answered as she blinked back a tear.

King Koshijiro nodded as he turned to his pride, eyes full of determination.

"Find me a wet nurse for Kaoru, I'll die before I let her pass on into the afterlife before she's begun to live."

His lionesses smiled and set about to finding a wet nurse for the newborn princess. King Koshijiro let Tomoe take Kaoru back into her paws, the lioness nuzzling the cub gently before starting to bathe the cub. The king then walked to the entrance of the cave, turning his eyes to the now clear night sky.

'_My beloved Arisu, I swear upon my life that I'll keep our daughter safe, so please rest in peace my love. We'll all make sure that Kaoru will be a fine queen, just as you were._' Kosijiro thought as he let his tears fall at last.

The great king turned back to the den, eyes on Kaoru as she suckled from an older lioness named Sarafina. He smiled as he saw Tomoe watching the small cub with loving eyes, an emotion she rarely let herself feel as of late.

"My Kaoru, my heir, the next queen of the Pridelands." He stated proudly as he went inside to join his pride.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Well there you have it, I just hope this goes well enough. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think of this. Please?


End file.
